Ceux qui étaient imparfaits
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Série "Ceux qui", à Poudlard NIFF - Jeff est parfait, et Nick ne l'est pas. Vraiment ?


**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ... )_**

**_Voici un des OS sur lesquels je travaille depuis un moment. Il s'inscrit dans l'univers "Ceux qui" qui se passe à Poudlard ( Voir Ceux qui se cachaient, et Ceux qui se faisaient la guerre )._**

**_Cet OS se concentre sur une amitié naissante, entre un Serdaigle et un Pouffsouffle. Amitié ?_**

**_Bonne lecture,_**

**_Pichy ( Calliopette sur twitter )_**

* * *

_Ni Harry Potter, ni Glee ne sont à moi ( Toujours pas =D )_

* * *

Parfois, Nick se demandait vraiment si Jeff était un être humain normal.

Non, bien sûr, puisqu'il était un sorcier. Mais Nick l'était aussi, franchement, cela n'expliquait pas la personne de Jeffrey Warbler - Sterling, se répéta-t-il, Sterling.

Non pas que le jeune homme fasse quoi que ce soit d'exceptionnel. En fait, c'était plutôt la façon banale qu'il avait de remplir les tâches les plus compliquées qui était exceptionnelle.

Jeff était tout d'abord un élève modèle. Serdaigle de son état, et travailleur acharné, il collectionnait les Optimal's, en plus de cumuler un grand nombre d'options.

Ensuite, c'était un préfet très apprécié de ses pairs, et reconnu pour sa grande impartialité. Cette qualité lui avait également valût de devenir l'arbitre officiel des duels non-officiels de Quidditch.

Enfin, Jeff avait une personnalité qu'on pouvait qualifier de charmante. Un éternel sourire un peu charmeur accroché aux lèvres, il avait toujours un mot gentil pour les autres élèves. Il assurait, en plus de ses nombreuses activités extrascolaires, des cours de tutorat, qui étaient très prisées.

Bien sûr, le fait que Jeff soit grand, finement musclé et qu'il affiche un sourire éclatant, des yeux clairs - vert d'eau, si vous demandiez à Nick - et une tignasse blonde légèrement trop longue n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation. Et avec Blaine et Kurt officiellement hors-course, le Serdaigle s'était retrouvé propulsé en haut de la liste des garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard.

Tout le contraire de Nick.

Oh, pas que Nick soit hideux, ou détesté. Non, l'adjectif définissant le mieux Nick était sûrement effacé. Voir un peu invisible.

Poufsouffle moyen, d'une taille moyenne, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns « tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun », des notes bonnes sans êtres excellentes, le seul fait connu de Nick était son poste de commentateur des matchs de Quidditch. Mais contrairement à certains de ses prédécesseurs, ce poste n'avait pas fait de lui un élève particulièrement apprécié, ou dont la compagnie était recherchée. Bien sûr, il avait de très bons amis, parmi les élèves de sa maison, comme Tina Cohen, qui comme lui, aimait rester dans l'ombre, ou Rory Finnigan et son accent irlandais si prononcé qu'il était parfois impossible de comprendre ce qu'il balbutiait. Mais il restait un de ces figurants dans la Grande Histoire de Poudlard.

Et Jeff … Jeff était à un tout autre niveau.

C'était avec un soupir que Nick reposa le plat de ragoût sur la table après s'être généreusement servit. En face de lui, Tina avait le nez plongé dans un de ces livres sur les magies alternatives, à côté de Rory qui révisait ses sortilèges en tentant d'articuler correctement les formules, parfois repris par Brittany Pierce, qui semblait s'être donné comme mission de lui apprendre l'anglais, puisque selon elle « il ne le parlait clairement pas ». La petite amie de Brittany, Santana, s'était installée à la table des Gryffondors avec son groupe d'ami « à rallonge ».

Quand à Jeff … Il était lui aussi à la table des Gryffondors, mais debout pour sa part, en train de converser avec le Préfet en Chef, Blaine. Les deux garçons semblaient mettre au point l'une de leurs éternelles réunions vu le sérieux affiché sur leurs visages. Quand enfin ils semblèrent s'accorder, ils échangèrent une poignée de main, et Jeff fit un petit signe aux autres membres de la tablée, qui lui fut rendu avec enthousiasme, avant de rejoindre la table des … Poufsouffles ?

Il s'installa en face de Brittany, ce qui le plaça à une place de Nick. Une place vide.

-Hey Jeff ! S'exclama la blonde avec un grande sourire.

-Bonjour Brit. Comment vas-tu ? Nick, je peux avoir le plat de pommes de terres s'il te plait ?

Nick le fixa quelques secondes, avant de réagir et de presque lui lancer le plat, dans sa hâte. Jeff, parfait comme à son habitude, l'attrapa avec un sourire amusé, et se servit tout en faisant la discussion à Brittany et en répondant aux questions de Rory.

Nick n'arriva pas à reprendre son repas là où il l'avait arrêté. Jeff se trouvait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, en train de manger son repas comme si de rien n'était, et surtout, surtout, il s'était rappelé de son prénom.

Il eût envie de se maudire pour son comportement de jeune adolescente enamouré. Mais c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il était question de Jeff, le parfait, le magnifique Jeff, Nick perdait tous ses moyens et …

Il ressentit une douleur aigue au genou et releva la tête pour croiser le regard écarquillé de Tina, qui avait enfin daigné lever la tête de ses manuscrits. Elle lui fit un discret signe de tête vers Jeff, sûrement surprise par sa présence.

Allez Nick, tu peux le faire …

-Euh… Jeff ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que … pourquoi tu viens manger à notre table ?

Jeff avala sa bouchée et s'essuya la bouche, avant de répliquer.

-Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des frontières à respecter.

Nick s'empourpra et se répandit en explications.

-Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas …

-Hey, relax ! S'exclamma Jeff avant d'éclater de rire. Je rigolais bien sûr. C'est juste que j'essaie de favoriser les relations inter-maisons. Avec toutes ces histoires entre Blaine, ses amis et les Presk … nos deux maisons sont un peu mises de côté. Nous aussi on mérite de se faire des amis, non ?

Nick acquiesça sans un mot, ses joues encore bien colorées.

-Donc, je vais commencer. Tina, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?

La jeune fille, qui venait de replonger dans un vieux manuel releva la tête, interloquée.

-Oh, j'aime bien les magies alternatives. Blanches, noires, rouges …

-Il existe de la magie rouge ? Demanda Jeff, surpris et interessé.

-Bien sûr, commenta Brittany. Il existe aussi de la magie verte, et Rory fait de très jolies étincelles roses !

Jeff ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir à cette intervention, et interrogea Nick du regard.

-Tina en connait beaucoup sur le sujet, expliqua Nick, soudain plus à l'aise à l'idée de parler de la jeune fille. Elle est très douée en Sortilèges, et elle pourrait écrire un livre sur le sujet.

-Je vois… Et toi, Nick, alors… quel est ton sujet de prédilection ?

-Oh, je … j'aime bien la Botanique.

-Nick fait pousser de très jolies fleurs. Une fois, il m'a offert une rose qui lançait des étincelles. Expliqua Brittany avec un sourire satisfait.

-Wahou, lui répondit le Serdaigle, semblant enfin prendre la mesure du comportement de Brittany. Il se tourna vers Nick et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers Rory, et de l'interroger sur son Irlande natale.

Nick ne toucha plus à son assiette de tous le repas.

* * *

Il était déjà bien tard à Poudlard, et la plupart des élèves étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Mais les BUSES et les ASPICS approchant avaient obligé le directeur à proposer aux élèves d'étudier après le couvre feu, dans des salles prévues à cet effet.

Cette mesure permettait à Nick de sortir de sa Salle Commune pour se rendre aux cuisines sans craindre de se faire attraper, et envoyer en retenue pour vagabondage nocturne.

Il croqua dans l'éclair au chocolat qu'il avait choisi parmi les délices que lui avaient proposé les elfes de maison, et savoura l'instant. Il fut cependant distrait de son périple par la lumière s'échappant d'une des salles de révision.

Pris d'une soudaine curiosité, il se demande qui pouvait bien travailler à une heure pareille.

Une silhouette longiligne était penchée sur un tas de notes prises lisiblement, à la plume. Sans grande surprise, Nick reconnut immédiatement Jeff, apparemment en grande concentration. La pièce était illuminée par quelques chandelles projetant des ombres sur les murs à chaque fois que le Serdaigle bougeait. Le reste de la longue table était vide, et il était

Nick recula sans un bruit.

* * *

Il fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, les mains chargées.

-Hey …

Jeff sursauta, apparemment totalement plongé dans ses révisions. Il fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête.

-Nick ?

-Yep.

Le Poufsouffle s'avança, tandis que Jeff ordonnait ses parchemins d'un geste fatigué.

Nick lui tendit une tasse de café brûlante et une gaufre généreusement garnie de chantilly, ce qui lui attira un regard stupéfait.

-Tu avais l'air fatigué. Et vu l'heure, tu dois avoir faim … tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Les yeux de Jeff firent l'aller-retour plusieurs fois entre le butin de Nick, et le visage du garçon.

-Tu n'en veux pas ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû …

-Non, non ! C'est moi qui suis désolé, l'interrompit Jeff, attrapant la tasse de café et lui faisant signe de s'assoir. C'est très gentil de ta part.

-Bah, ce n'est rien, répondit le Poufsouffle, mal-à-l'aise.

Jeff agita la cuillère dans la tasse et goûta le café avec une moue d'extase.

-Je vais … Je vais y aller, décida Nick en se relevant.

Jeff ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

-Déjà ? Il reposa la tasse, avant de s'excuser à nouveau. Désolé, je suis idiot, il est tard, tu dois être fatigué …

-Je peux rester si tu veux, proposa Nick, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Jeff lui offrit un vrai sourire.

-J'aimerais beaucoup.

Nick repris place, et regarda Jeff croquer à pleine dent dans la gaufre.

-Alors, Nick … Parle moi un peu de toi !

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire que tu ne saches pas. Je suis à Poufsouffle, j'aime la botanique …

-Tout ça je le sais, le coupa Jeff en balayant l'air de sa main droite. Mais qui est le vrai Nick ?

Nick aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, quelque chose de brillant, le faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'appréciable. Mais à cet instant, pris au dépourvu, il se retrouva bouché bé, perdu dans les yeux du Serdaigle.

-Hey … c'était pas une question piège, tu sais ?

La voix d'était faite douce, et les yeux remplis de bienveillance de Jeff ne quittaient pas les siens.

-Peut-être veux tu voir ce que je vois moi ?

Nick baissa les yeux, à nouveau mal-à-l'aise.

-Je vois un garçon très intelligent, qui aime la vie, et qui a excellent caractère. Je vois un garçon qui se consacre autant que possible à ses amis, et qui est très proche d'eux. Je vois un sorcier doué, qui va … Nick … tu pleures ?

Nick se contenta de se lever, et de quitter la salle en essuyant ses joues.

* * *

Le lendemain, le ciel orageux ne laissait passer que de rares rayons de lumière, plongeant Poudlard dans une sorte de nuit en plein jour.

Nick quitta la salle commune des Poufsouffles aux côtés de Rory qui lui expliquait à grands renforts d'adjectifs nouvellement « appris » auprès de Brittany que dans son pays d'origine, le ciel couvert était considéré comme normal. Il pouvait donc se permettre de laisser son esprit divaguer.

La veille, après être rentré sans un mot, il s'était tout simplement retrouvé à penser que ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste que Jeff soit si gentil, si idéal, et que lui se retrouve à voir ses louanges être vantées, en tout amitié par ce garçon dont il rêvait. Ce n'était pas juste que Jeff soit si compréhensif, qu'il pense comprendre Nick, alors que celui-ci lui cachait son plus grand secret.

En arrivant à la Grande Salle, il ne fut presque pas surpris de croiser le regard du Serdaigle, installé à côté de Blaine Anderson, à la table des Serpentards. Jeff le fixa pendant de longues secondes, et ne sembla se reprendre que lorsque Rachel lui posa une question nécessitant apparemment son avis immédiat.

Nick grignota sans appétit, gardant les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Il surpris bien spur les regards échangés par ses amis, curieux de savoir ce qui motivait un tel comportement.

Quand enfin il se dirigea vers le cours de Botanique, il espérait vraiment pouvoir penser à autre chose que la boule dans son ventre.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était un jour de théorie, qui se passait donc dans l'une des salles de classe. Et comme si les deux heures qui allaient suivre ne s'annonçaient pas suffisamment démoralisantes, Jeff se décida à venir s'installer à côté de lui, au lieu de son partenaire habituel, Mike.

Le professeur ne semblait pas non plus être dans un bon jour, puisqu'il entama un cours complexe à grands renforts de schémas, laissant sa classe s'emmurer dans un silence uniquement rompu par le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

Nick était en train d'annoter le dessin qu'il avait fait pour illustrer un point crucial de la leçon, lorsqu'un petit bout de papier atterrit devant lui, déposé rapidement par son voisin.

_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? -J_

Il griffonna rapidement sa réponse.

_Non. -N_

Il n'eût pas le temps d'écrire plus d'une phrase que le papier lui revenait.

_Je t'ai fait pleurer. Ce n'est pas anodin. - J_

_Tu ne m'as pas fait pleurer. J'étais fatigué, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. - N_

_A d'autres. -J_

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, d'abord ? -N_

_Pourquoi tu crois que ça ne m'intéresse pas ? -J_

_On est même pas amis. -N_

_Aie. Mon cœur est brisé. -J_

_Idiot -N_

_Je préfère te voir me traiter d'idiot que sous-entendre que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. -J_

_Jusqu'à hier, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé. -N_

_Faux. Première année, dans le train, et en cours de potion. Troisième année, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Sixième année, avant le match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Je dois continuer ? -J_

_Tu as bonne mémoire. -N_

_Seulement pour les choses qui m'intéressent -J_

Nick ne sût pas quoi répondre. Jeff était-il vraiment en train de flirter ? Ou Nick, trop pris dans son fantasme, s'imaginait-il des choses ?

Il prit le parti de s'intéresser à nouveau au cours, qui semblait se complexifier à chaque minute qui passait. Nick était pourtant un des meilleurs élèves en la matière, et ces nombreuses lectures personnelles auraient dû lui donner un peu d'avance sur les autres élèves. Mais la présence de Jeff à ses côtés, pourtant si sage et concentré, ne cessait de se rappeler à son esprit. Et il n'était apparemment pas le seul, car un autre bout de parchemin atterrit devant lui.

_Pourquoi Sterling est-il à côté de toi ? -T_

_Aucune idée -N_

Tina haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle lut sa réponse, mais lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

-Monsieur Duval, pouvez vous clarifiez ce point pour vos camarades, s'il vous plait ?

Nick se retourna si vite que son cou émit un petit craquement de protestation. Il observa le dernier schéma que son professeur avait esquissé au tableau, avant de commenter.

-Je crois qu'on peut simplifier tout le processus en l'associant à une sorte de réchauffement climatique interne à la plante, causée par un afflux trop important de magie … ?

-C'est cela.

Il soupira de soulagement et s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait, qui lui valut un petit rire de Jeff. Il y répondit par un regard qu'il voulu outré mais qui était sûrement plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_Mes félicitations, monsieur l'élève modèle. - J_

_C'est Mangouste qui se fout de la magie. -N_

_Pourquoi ? -J_

_Jeff, c'est toi l'élève modèle par excellence. -N_

_Faux. Je ne suis pas particulièrement bon en botanique. -J_

_Un moyenne de EE n'est pas une mauvaise moyenne. -N_

Apparemment, Jeff n'y trouva rien à redire, puisqu'il plia le parchemin et le mit dans la poche de sa cape.

Le professeur ne tarda pas à mettre fin au cours, non sans leur avoir donné une montagne de devoirs sur le sujet, et Nick rangea ses affaires, prêt à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Tu commentes le match de samedi ? Lui demanda Jeff en glissant sa sacoche de cuir sur son épaule.

-Comme toujours …

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, chacun prenant la route de sa prochaine leçon.

* * *

Le samedi venu, le ciel était toujours aussi sombre et un vent fort soufflait sur la plaine poudlarienne. Nick enfila un pull en laine sous sa cape d'hiver et noua son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle autour de son cou, avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Tina et Rory s'offraient une grasse matinée, peu intéressés qu'ils étaient par le Quidditch, et il eût tout le loisir de repenser à la semaine qu'il venait de passer en marchant pour la Grande Salle.

Après leur « conversation » en Botanique, Jeff ne lui avait plus vraiment adressé la parole, se contentant de lui glisser un sourire à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il n'était pas non plus revenu à la table des Poufsouffles, et Nick avait évité de sa balader le soir, mettant toutes les chances de son côté.

Il aurait pû lui-même s'amuser du ridicule de sa situation s'il ne se sentait pas si mal. Après tout, il avait passé des semaines, des mois, à observer Jeff de loin, et à espérer en secret pouvoir devenir son ami, ou plus si affinité. Et lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée … Nick avait tout simplement été incapable de se comporter comme un sorcier normal.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il voulut se diriger vers la table de sa maison, mais fut interrompu par nul autre que Kurt Hummel, Serpentard de son état, et petit-ami du Préfet en Chef.

-Nick ?

Le Poufsouffle se figea sur place, convaincu que sa fin était proche. Bien qu'il se soit un peu calmé depuis que sa relation avec Blaine avait été rendue publique, Kurt restait un élève à la réputation suffisante pour effrayer un détraqueur, et il n'était pas rare de le voir publiquement régler ses comptes avec des élèves qui n'avaient pourtant pas volontairement marché sur ses plates-bandes

-Oui ? Balbutia Nick, se retenant de gémir.

Mais Kurt lui sourit gentiment et le saisit pas le bras.

-Est-ce que cela te gênerait de manger avec nous ce matin ? Comme tu le sais, les petits-déjeuners avant les matchs Gryffondors-Serpentards sont parfois un peu agités … Et Jeff aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide pour calmer les esprits.

Nick opina, et suivit le Serpentard jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors où les deux groupes, plus Jeff, avaient déjà pris place.

Il s'installa à côté de Wes Chang, et donc en face de Kurt Hummel. Jeff était à deux places de lui, entre une Santana déchainée, et une Rachel Berry très en forme.

-Hey, Berry, tu sais ce que ça fait un serpent écrasé ? Demanda Quinn Fabray.

La Serpentarde se contenta de lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

-Une bonne paire de bottes !

Il y eût quelques rires à la table et même Nick ne put retenir un petit sourire.

-Hey, Fabray, tu sais ce que ça fait un lion écrasé ? Répliqua Santana.

-Une bonne descente de lit ! Complétèrent Rachel et Puckerman avant d'échanger un signe de victoire.

-Je peux avoir le café ? Demanda Jeff en tendant la main vers Nick.

Ce dernier le lui tendit sans un mot.

-Hey, Fabray, n'oublie pas que c'est les Cognards que tu dois frapper, et pas la tête anormalement grosse de ton capitaine ! Continua Santana en croquant à pleine dent dans sa tartine.

-Je ne louperais pas la tienne, aussi déformée soit-elle, répliqua la blonde sans ciller.

Kurt passa récupéra le café pour s'en servir une tasse, comme imperméable à l'ambiance tendue.

-Alors, prêt à commenter le meilleur match de l'année ? demanda-t-il à Nick, ne prêtant pas attention au combat de sobriquet qui venait de s'engager entre Puckerman et Chang.

Nick déglutit et hésita.

-Je pense… J'espère juste que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de Cognards perdus…

-C'était une erreur, tu n'étais absolument pas visé ! Intervint Quinn en rougissant légèrement.

-Confondre le commentateur avec tes ennemis … Je te félicite, tu mérites vraiment ton titre de myope de l'année ! Yippee pour Fabray ! Commenta Rachel en applaudissant.

-Encore désolée, Nick !

La jeune fille, encore légèrement empourprée, lui offrit un sourire contrit. Il y répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-Ce n'est rien. L'infirmière fait des miracles.

-Tu devrais aller la voir, Puck, elle pourrait peut être faire quelque chose pour cette chose qui te pousse sur la tête …

-Ta gueule, Finnette.

-Hey, m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Je vais m'gêner !

-On se calme, temps mort, s'exclama Jeff en levant ses mains à hauteur de son visage. On reprends sur un autre sujet.

-Kurt et moi allons nous installer chez les Poufsouffles pour ce match, intervint Blaine.

Il y eût des protestations des deux côtés, allant de la trahison à la honte suprême.

-Ce n'est pas contestable, trancha Kurt, haussant le ton, et s'attirant quelques regards énervés. J'ai envie de passer un bon moment loin des commentaires et des insultes, et les Poufsouffles sont les plus compréhensifs. N'est-ce pas Nick ?

-Bien sûr … Je suis certain que vous serez bien accueillis, confirma le garçon avec un petit sourire.

Il savait les difficultés auxquelles devaient faire face les deux garçons jours après jours. Si les autres élèves n'osaient pas vraiment s'exprimer sur leur situation ouvertement, il était parfois difficile pour eux de trouver leur place, particulièrement durant les grands événements comme les matchs de Quidditch, où les regards se faisaient pressants, et l'adrénaline déliait les langues.

Les autres se calmèrent, ayant sûrement fait le lien avec les réactions offensives de certains Serpentards au dernier match.

- Je viendrais avec vous, décida Jeff.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à garder des places pour Rory et Tina. Ils vous rejoindront si le match s'éternise, proposa Nick.

Son idée fut accueillie avec un assentiment général. Le petit déjeuner prenait doucement fin, agrémenté de quelques remarques bien placées entre les deux maisons, mais dans une ambiance bonne enfant que Nick aurait eût du mal à imaginer s'il ne l'avait pas expérimenté lui-même.

Un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard lui permit de découvrir que l'équipe se mettait en route.

-Je vais y aller. Je dois faire les vérifications d'usage sur le matériel de commentaire, expliqua-t-il en s'essuyant rapidement la bouche et en se levant.

-Je t'accompagne.

Jeff se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il remarqua que Nick ne le suivait pas.

-On y va ?

Nick se retourna vers la tablée.

-Bonne chance aux deux équipes, et que les meilleurs gagnent.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Serdaigle, qui l'attendait, un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais, je peux le faire tout seul.

-Oh, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de Préfet d'aider les autres élèves. Pas que je ne le fasse que pour ça, se reprit-il rapidement. Non, je veux t'aider _toi_.

Nick s'immobilisa et baissa les yeux, le cœur battant.

-Jeff … Je préférerais être seul.

Mais le Serdaigle ne bougea pas. Il finit par répondre, d'un ton agacé.

-C'est quoi ton problème Nick ?

-Laisse moi, s'il te plait.

-Je ne te laisserais pas me rejeter comme ça !

Nick releva la tête, à la fois surpris et énervé.

-Je ne te rejette pas !

-Non, c'est vrai, répondit Jeff, toujours tendu. Mais tu rejette tous mes signes d'attention.

-Arrête d'être si gentil !

Jeff parut frappé par cette réflexion, et pris quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de répliquer, un sourire à peine caché.

-Je suis trop … gentil ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Nick, toujours énervé. Arrête d'être parfait, tout simplement !

-Parfait ?

Cette fois-ci, Jeff semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Cela énerva Nick encore plus.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Je ne me moques pas de toi, j'essaie de comprendre, expliqua le Serdaigle en s'avançant calmement vers lui, mais Nick recula au même rythme, forçant Jeff à accélérer.

-Arrête de me poursuivre !

-Je ne te laisserais pas échapper à cette conversation.

Nick quitta le chemin malgré lui, et continua se reculer sans quitter Jeff des yeux. Il finit par se retrouver acculé contre un des murs extérieurs du château, ce qui fit sourire Jeff très largement.

-Nous y voilà. Bon, alors, si tu me disais pourquoi je suis parfait ?

-Mais … Frimeur, va ! Répliqua Nick, commençant à rougir, et voyant Jeff se rapprocher de lui, plus doucement maintenant.

-Allez, Nick, vas-y ! Dis le moi en face !

Le Poufsouffle baissa les yeux, cette fois-ci sentant la chaleur monter dans ses joues.

Jeff l'atteignit enfin, l'emprisonnant en plaçant ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je déteste le fait que tout semble … si facile pour toi. Que tu sois si parfait, si gentil, si intelligent. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est compliqué d'essayer de rivaliser avec ça.

Nick sentit un poids s'enlever de son estomac presque immédiatement, remplacé par l'adrénaline du moment et surtout les papillons ayant empli son estomac à l'idée que Jeff était si près de lui.

-Je vois …

Le Serdaigle ne bougea pas, et seul le vent s'infiltrant dans les moindres aspérités du château et sifflant à leur oreilles rompait le silence. Les yeux toujours baissés, Nick observa les cordons de laine se trouvant à la fin de son écharpe se mêler à ceux de l'écharpe de Jeff, dans un mélange de bronze et d'argent tout à fait fascinant.

-Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour arranger cela ? Murmura Jeff, soudain si proche de son oreille droite qu'il aurait pu avoir transplané.

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

Et aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché du visage de Nick, il se recula, et se précipita vers le château.

Nick resta quelques instants appuyé contre le mur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenu pendant si longtemps.

* * *

Un signe du professeur de vol, et Nick prit la parole.

-Bonjour, et bienvenue élèves de Poudlard !

Un acclamation générale lui répondit, et il laissa ses yeux errer sur le stade presque remplit. Les tribunes de Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient déchainés, mais Nick put distinguer Blaine et Kurt, deux points verts et rouges dans la marée de jaune de Poufsouffle. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de trace de Jeff, malgré sa remarque du matin même.

-Aujourd'hui va se dérouler le match que vous attendez tous si impatiemment, celui qui opposera la maison de Godric Gryffondor…

Les cris se firent si forts qu'il dût s'interrompre quelques instants.

-… à la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Une fois encore, les tribunes tremblèrent.

-Sans plus attendre, voici les équipes !

Il présenta les différents joueurs entrant sur le terrain, s'attirant un petit signe amical de Finn, un signe de tête de Quinn, et un baiser soufflé par Santana.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné peu après, et la match commença. Les rencontres Gryffondor-Serpentard étaient parmi les plus difficiles à commenter pour la simple raison que le jeu était très rapide et violent, et que les coups volaient de tous côtés, comme les balles, malmenées par les joueurs très tendus.

-Hudson passe à Kirch, qui repasse à Hudson … Et but de Gryffondor. Oh, un Cognard de Fabray sur Lopez, qui semble prendre la recherche du vif d'or à cœur, pendant que les Poursuiveurs de Serpentards repartent à l'attaque, et Kirch se prend un Cognard de Tresh, et Lopze part en piqué, pendant que les Serpentards avancent …

Le match se jouait avec beaucoup d'énergie et presque de rage des deux côtés, et au bout d'une heure de jeu, les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude, sans que le Vif d'Or n'ait été aperçut.

Nick commençait à fatiguer, et il dût mettre toute sa passion dans la balance pour continuer de commenter ce qui semblait être le match de l'année.

-Tresh vise Fabray … qui évite. Hudson semble donner de nouvelle indications à ses poursuiveurs, pendant que Lopez fait le tour du terrain, à la recherche du vif…

Il dût se retenir lorsque quelqu'un se glissa dans sa loge. Il se retourna rapidement, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un match à commenter.

Tandis reprenait le fil du jeu, Jeff déposa un verre d'eau et deux muffins au chocolat devant lui avec un petit papier. Puis, le Serdaigle s'éclipsa sans un mot.

Nick but le verre avec plaisir et détruisit le muffin en petit morceau qu'il parvint à gober entre ses commentaires.

Il dût atteindre la fin du match, qui se solda par une victoire de Serpentard, à 470 contre 350, pour lire le message.

_C'est à mon tour de te ravitailler._

_Tu commentes vraiment bien les matchs. Tu es impartial, et tu connais tout sur le Quidditch. Pour les néophytes comme moi, tu rends le match tellement plus intéressant_

_En plus, ta voix est un enchantement pour les oreilles._

_-J_

* * *

L'attaque suivante eût lieu le lendemain, alors que Nick travaillait sur son devoir de botanique, dût pour le lendemain.

Il avait déjà écrit deux parchemins quand Jeff, venu de nulle part, s'installa en face de lui.

Nick l'interrogea du regard, tentant de calmer son cœur qui avait décidé de s'emballer au moment le plus mal venu.

-Tu fais la dissertation de botanique ?

-Hum hum, répondit-il en baissant la tête vers son devoir.

-Tu es tellement bon en botanique. J'aurais beau apprendre par cœur tous les manuels qu'il existe, je n'arriverais jamais à avoir cet instinct que tu as avec les plantes. Tu pourrais devenir un très bon cultivateur de plantes magiques, tu sais ?

Nick releva la tête surpris, mais Jeff était déjà en train de se relever.

-En plus tu adores ça. Tes yeux brillent comme ceux d'un petit garçon quand tu as les mains dans la terre.

Et le Serdaigle sortit tranquillement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jeff vint à nouveau s'installer à côté de lui en Botanique. C'était à nouveau un cour de théorie, mais un peut plus simple, et Nick en venait presque à regretter que Jeff ne lui envoie pas de petits mots.

Il fut récompensé de son attente lorsqu'un parchemin froissé arriva devant lui.

_J'aime bien tes cheveux. J'aime leur couleur, leur longueur, leur façon de se décoiffer dans le vent. -J_

Nick dût se cacher derrière son manuel pour ne pas que tout la classe voit sa gêne.

Que faisait Jeff exactement ? Flirtait-il ? Ou était ce une partie de son plan pour que Nick se sente mieux ?

_Mais tu sais ce que je préfère ? Ton sourire. Lorsque tu es avec tes amis. Tu as l'air tellement heureux ! Je ne vois pas comment un garçon si heureux pourrait penser que je lui suis supérieur … -J_

Nick hésita, avant de griffonner.

_Tu n'es pas heureux ? -N_

_Bien sûr que si. -J_

_Alors pourquoi mon bonheur changerait quelque chose à ma jalousie ? -N_

_Tu n'es pas jaloux. -J_

_Non. -N_

_Je sais. -J_

* * *

Lorsque Jeff vint s'installer à côté de lui au diner, ce jour là, Nick était pratiquement sûr qu'il allait encore avoir droit à un compliment déguisé, ou non.

Mais le Serdaigle se contenta de discuter avec toute la tablée, prêtant attention à chacun, mais ignorant pratiquement Nick. Il eût un mal fou à finir son assiette. Quand le dessert arriva, il s'excusa et prétexta être fatigué pour aller se cacher dans la Salle Commune.

A peine avait-il passé la porte de la Grande Salle qu'il entendit des pas rapides derrière lui.

Jeff adapta sa foulée à la sienne.

-Tu as des amis géniaux, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, sans croiser le regard de Nick. Et tu les adores. Tu les connais par cœur. Tu peux prévoir leurs réactions, ce dont-ils vont avoir besoin, quand ils seront tristes. Et ils font de même pour toi.

Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte, leurs mains s'effleurant à l'occasion.

-Je n'ai pas ce genre d'amis. Bien sûr, j'ai des amis dans ma maison, comme Mike, hein, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais des amis … des meilleurs amis ? Nope. Je crois simplement … que je ne suis pas un bon ami.

Nick s'immobilisa, et chercha le regard de Jeff, mais pour une fois, c'était lui qui l'évitait.

-Hey ! Je suis sûr que c'est faux. Tu es très apprécié, tu sais ?

Se retrouver dans le rôle de celui qui rassurait était gratifiant, se rendit compte Nick, avec surprise.

-Ouais. Je suis apprécié. Mais des vrais amis ? Aucun.

-Je pourrais être ton ami ?

Jeff releva la tête d'un geste brusque, les yeux écarquillés. Il finit par laisser échapper un rire.

-On est plus en Première Année, c'est pas aussi simple que ça.

-Qui a dit que ça devait être compliqué ?

Nick ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance en lui, mais il appréciait la position de force qu'il venait de prendre.

Jeff haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as raison. On peut toujours essayer. Amis alors ?

-Amis, confirma Nick.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main franche, avant que Jeff ne laisse échapper un de ses petits rires amusés.

-Dis, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais vraiment mignon ?

Nick lui offrit un petit sourire gêné mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

Après tout, si Jeff, si honnête et gentil le lui disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai.

Non ?

* * *

_Et voili voilou._

_Il y aura certainement une suite, si vous me soudoyez avec de la Bièreaubeurre :)_

_N'oubliez pas de me rejoindre sur twitter (Calliopette) pour vos commentaires, idées et critiques._

_Bonne journée à tous, _

_Pich'_


End file.
